Wedding Dress
by CharlieFabray
Summary: Algumas pessoas dizem que nada esta acabado ate que seja declarado o fim, Mas tenho a impressão que já não existe mais solução, Mas tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer antes de deixar você partir. Quinn tem algo a dizer a Rachel antes que ela se case. *Faberry*


_Quando você briga com ele_

_Às vezes você chora_

_E se sente triste e chateada_

_Eu fico esperançosa_

_Meu coração dói secretamente_

Quinn estava na igreja, bem vestida e esperando a chegada da noiva. Ela não queria aceitar que Rachel iria se casar. Ela não poderia se casar com aquele T-Rex que apenas criou essa história de casamento para prendê-la em Lima. Santana lhe falara mil vezes para lutar pela Judia, para interromper o casamento. A Latina ate mesmo sugeriu que as duas dessem um Fim no Noivo. Mas para Quinn a felicidade de Rachel era o que importava.

_E então so um pouco do teu sorriso_

_Me faz me sentir bem de novo_

_Para impedir que você descubra meus sentimentos por você_

_Porque então iríamos nos afastar_

_Eu prendo minha respiração, mordo meus lábios, oh, por favor, o deixe e venha ate mim._

Logo Kurt apareceu dizendo que Rachel estava prestes a chegar. Quinn sentiu seu coração bater mais forte dentro do peito. Engoliu em seco enquanto ia ate o piano. Rachel queria que ela tocasse em seu casamento. Mesmo que fosse doloroso fazer aquilo. A loira aceitou, sentou-se e viu Finn no altar parecia um bebê chorão. E novamente a loira pensou que deveria ser ela no lugar dele. As duas iriam para New York, se casariam legalmente e viveriam felizes.

_Baby, por favor, não segure a mão dele._

_Porque você deveria ser minha a minha Garota_

_Eu estive esperando por você por tanto tempo, por favor, olhe para mim agora._

Logo a loira escutou a marcha nupcial. Rachel estava entrando na igreja. Ela estava linda na opinião de Quinn, o cabelo castanho preso pelo véu, e o longo vestido branco lhe deixava mais linda do que ela era. Ela sorria para todos e quando os olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos esverdeados de Quinn seu sorriso aumentou.

_Quando a música começa, você jura que vai passar._

_O resto da sua vida com ele_

_Como eu rezei toda noite_

_Que esse dia nunca viesse_

A Morena parou no altar. Ainda sorrindo para Quinn que sorria de volta, seu olhar voltou-se para Finn Hudson que olhava a garota a sua frente com uma cara de Bobo. A loira baixou a cabeça ao ver o olhar apaixonado que Rachel tinha para o Garoto alto.

_O vestido de noiva que você está vestindo... Não sou eu que estou ao seu lado._

O Padre fazia o típico discurso do casamento. Quinn reparou que Rachel a olhava como se quisesse que a loira fizesse algo. Balançou a cabeça levemente, não poderia impedir o casamento da sua melhor amiga. Era a hora do aceito. A loira tinha seus olhos Fixos na morena, esperando pela resposta que mudaria a vida dela.

_Você nunca soube como eu me sentia por você_

_E eu te odiava por isso_

_Às vezes eu desejava que você fosse infeliz_

_Agora eu não tenho mais lágrimas para derramar_

_Quando estou sozinho eu falo com você como se você estivesse aqui_

Ela respondera Sim. E então o padre perguntou se alguém iria impedir aquele casamento. Novamente os olhos verdes cruzaram com os olhos castanhos que pareciam esperançosos. Quinn continuou parada apenas vendo os noivos se beijarem e várias palmas ecoarem pela igreja. Seu olhar cruzou com o de Santana que lhe olhava numa mistura de raiva e surpresa. Rachel olhou para Quinn como se pedisse que ela começasse a tocar, e fora o que a Loira fez. Sua ultima declaração para a morena:

_Baby, por favor, não segure a mão dele._

_Porque você deveria ser minha Garota_

_Eu estive esperando por você por tanto tempo, por favor, olhe para mim agora._

Os dedos tocaram facilmente a musica enquanto sua voz cantava cada trecho da musica com sua voz levemente embargada pelo choro contido.

_Quando a música começa, você jura que vai passar O resto da sua vida com ele._

_Como eu rezei toda noite_

_Que esse dia nunca viesse_

_O vestido de noiva que você está vestindo... Não sou eu do seu lado._

Finn parecia confuso com a letra da musica, não era a musica que Rachel escolhera, e Quinn sabia disso, mas estava pouco se importando. Pela ultima vez ela teria coragem de dizer o que sente mesmo que seus sentimentos não fossem correspondidos mesmo que eles não valessem nada.

_Por favor, seja feliz com ele._

_Para que eu consiga te esquecer_

_Por favor, esqueça o quão miserável eu parecia._

_Vai ser muito Difícil para mim_

Alguns dos garotos queriam impedir que Quinn continuasse a cantar, mas Santana os impediu, a latina não deixaria que ninguém interrompesse o único momento que Quinn tinha para revelar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

_Por muito tempo_

_Eu vivia como uma idiota_

_Ainda assim ela se foi_

_Nesse vestido branco olhando para mim e sorrindo_

_O vestido de noiva que você está vestindo... Não sou eu do seu lado..._

Quinn cantou o ultimo verso enquanto via a Srª. Hudson caminhar ao lado do seu marido. Seu peito parecia sangrar por dentro. Mas ela apenas respirou fundo e deu um sorriso terno para Rachel antes que ela entrasse na limusine enquanto ia em direção a uma nova vida.


End file.
